Friendships Beyond The Mirror
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Testing out the mirror once more, Twilight and Hope will find a world that was almost identical to their's, and yet it was have some differences between them. With their friends, old and new, in the words of Luna... "The fun have been doubled!"
1. Chapter 1

Her pink eyes were drawn by the mirror, not looking at the mirror's reflection, just the mirror. Twilight were using her magic to write down something on a notepad as Hope (in pony form) look at the mirror that connected her world to this pony world she's in.

"You seem to be interested in the mirror, Hope." Twilight said, noticing Hope's interest in the purple mirror.

"Of course, Twilight. This is the very thing that made us meet. Who knows what other worlds we could meet." Hope said as her eyes seem to sparkle with delight.

Twilight smiled. She can still remember that event clearly in her head.

"Are you still going to do more tests on it?" Hope said, tilting her head a bit. "Spike told me that you been numbering the worlds you've gone to, and that you're on... world 60-something now?"

"63," Twilight said. "And yes, I am going to do some more tests on it now."

Hope let out a small squeal, waiting for Twilight get ready for the spell.

_I wonder if it's a friendly universe. If not, then Apetrully won't like it. _Hope thought.

* * *

In another universe...

In a library, there were two purple stallions, one writing down something on a notepad, and other one was staring at the mirror, not the reflection, but just the mirror. He knows this is no normal mirror.

The one writing was an alicorn. His coat and eyes were purple, while his short, choppy was a mixture of indigo and purple with a bright pink stripe through it. On his flank was a cutie mark of a large, pink, six pointed star with some smaller, white stars that look like the bigger one. His name is Dusk Shine.

The one staring at the mirror was an earth pony. His coat was purple, including his mane, tail, and eyes. His mane and tail was rather long compared to other stallions, and was slightly spiky at the ends. His cutie mark was just a white star while his hooves were white. His name is Wishfulstar108, or Wish for short.

"You seem to be interested in the mirror, Wish." Dusk said, noticing Wish's interest.

"Of course, Dusk. This is the very thing that made us meet. Who knows what other worlds we could meet." Wish said as his eyes seem to sparkle with excitement.

Dusk smiled. He can clearly remember that event in his head.

"Are you still going to do more tests on it?" Wish ask, tilting his head a bit. "Spine told me that you been numbering the worlds you've gone to, and that you're on... world 60-something now?"

"63," Dusk said. "And yes, I am going to do some more tests on it now."

Wish let out a soft "Alright!" as he wait for Dusk get ready for the spell.

_I wonder if it's a friendly universe. If not, then Shirley won't like it. _Wish thought.

* * *

Back to normal universe...

Hope watch as Twilight's horn turn its usual pink, but then it seems to deepen the color. Twilight pointed her horn up, but once the pink magic gotten to its deepest color, Twilight quickly pointed her head at the mirror, shooting the magic at it. When the magic touches the mirror's surface, the gems on the mirror turned sapphire blue.

Hope awed at the sight.

"Hope, would you like to check it first?" Twilight ask.

The pink pony let out a soft squeal as she approach the purple mirror. Hope first stares at the mirror, then let out a sigh, trying to relax herself. She stick her hoof in, but didn't completely enter when she notice a purple and white hoof sticking out, next to the hoof she's sticking in. Hope pull her hoof out, which at the same time, the purple hoof went back to the mirror.

"What's wrong?" Twilight ask.

"I think someone is trying to come in." Hope said.

"Huh?"

"See."

Hope stick her hoof back in the mirror, making the purple and white hoof come out again.

"You're right, but why isn't this pony just coming in?" Twilight said.

"I don't know. Maybe it's just me." Hope said.

"Let me try something."

Twilight's horn glowed pink, including the purple hoof. At the same time, Hope could feel a familiar magic surrounding her hoof.

"Twilight?" Hope said.

Hope feel herself being pulled in the mirror as the pony on the other side was pulled into this world, but then Hope tried to grab onto the mirror, at the same time, the other pony was grabbing onto the mirror on the other side.

_Not yet! _Hope thought, yet she suddenly felt a pain in her that made her think of this idea.

Hope use her hoof to reach towards the purple hoof and tried it to pull in her world.

"Come on, Twilight!" Hope shouted.

Twilight use her magic to pull on the purple pony harder as Hope tried to resist the magic on her, pulling the same pony in this world. Suddenly, there was a small boost to Twilight's magic as Hope let go of the hoof, making the owner of the purple and white hoof slingshot into the wall. Hope felt magic around her hoof disappear.

Hope and Twilight look at the pony they brought.

"Is it just me, or does this pony look kind of familiar?" Twilight said.

"Now that you say out loud, he pretty much does." Hope said.

What interested Hope was his cutie mark of a white star, which was about the same size as her cutie mark of a white heart.


	2. Chapter 2

In the other universe...

Dusk Shine panted as there was a look of disbelief on his face. Wish isn't here, but in the other world, they don't know what's in it. Wish could be in trouble for all he knows. So, there was one option he could think of.

"I'm going in." Dusk said, narrowing his eyes a little, approaching the mirror.

_I'm wishing they're friendly. _Dusk thought with a small gulp.

Then he run through the mirror, entering to this new universe to him.

* * *

Back in normal universe...

Wish's eyes slowly open, trying to realize what happen, but soon, his purple eyes soon notice two mare, wondering who are they. One was an oddly familiar alicorn, and the other was a pink earth pony with a cutie mark of a white heart. Both of them were looking at him. Wish quickly stood on his four hooves, realizing he's in the Golden Oaks Library, not the same one he knows.

"Where am I?" Wish ask.

"Ponyville." The pink one said.

_Ponyville? I just came from there! _Wish thought.

"Seriously, where am I? Ponyville is on the other side of the mirror." Wish said, tilting his head a bit.

The mares' eyes widen.

"Really?" The pink one said in disbelief.

"I did visit some alternate universes." The purple one whispered to the pink one.

"I'm coming Wish!" They heard a male voice shout as another purple stallion came out of the purple magic mirror... and crash into the library's wall like a cartoon character from TV.

"Are you alright Dusk?" Wish ask, quickly running to his side.

"I think so." Dusk said, rubbing his head.

The two mares' jaws dropped at the purple stallion.

"Twilight... He looks like you," Hope whisper to Twilight in disbelief. "He's even an alicorn!"

"Hello?" Twilight said, slowly approaching the two purple stallions.

"Hello." Dusk said, dusting himself.

He frozen when he got a look at Twilight, seeing she was a purple alicorn like him. Twilight and Dusk stood in front of each other, and held up their hooves, mirroring each other's actions.

"Hello..." Twilight and Dusk said at the same time. "Hello..."

"Stop copying!" Hope and Wish shouted, annoyed by the mirroring of actions. "No, stop copying me! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Just stop copying me! It's annoying me! Banana! Darn!"

"Wait... Why are we copying each other all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. Stop copying me!"

_That's odd... It's a force that making us copy each other. _Twilight thought, hoping it would stop soon.

Her horn sparked pink for a few seconds, then disappear.

"Your name is Dusk?" Twilight ask the other purple alicorn.

"Yes, it's Dusk Shine." The male alicorn said.

"Twilight Sparkle."

Wish and Hope look at each other, trying to look less annoyed.

"My name is Wishfulstar108, of Wish for short." The purple stallion said.

"Hopefulheart108, or Hope for short." Hope said.

"Are you suppose to be me? As a stallion, I mean." Twilight ask the male alicorn.

"I-I think so." Dusk said.

"If you are me, then... tell me a secret that I only know." Hope said.

"What about you?" Wish said.

"Okay, we'll whisper it at the same time."

Dusk and Twilight watch as Wish and Hope whisper the secret in each other, something the alicorns couldn't hear. Hope and Wish slowly step away from each other with wide eyes. The secret was no one in any universe doesn't know, besides these two, or any other alternate versions of themselves.

"You are me..." Wish and Hope said slowly, smiling.

"What was the secret?" Twilight said.

"If we tell you, it won't be a secret." Hope said, making the two purple alicorns wonder what's the secret.

"Anyway... You live in Ponyville?" Twilight said.

Dusk nodded.

"But this is Ponyville." Twilight said. "Then again, there are many versions of Ponyville from the universes I visited."

"Are you saying that this universe is Ponyville? Only different?" Wish said.

"Yes."

Wish look at Hope, and said, "I expected you to be blue, not... pink."

"And I expect you to be red, not purple." Hope said. "Still, you're like the brother I never had."

"And you're the sister I never had." Wish said, smiling a bit.

"We have so much to talk about."

"Wait, since we're kind of the same person, don't we know the same thing?"

"Well... We don't exactly know the names of our friends in their different genders."

"I guess."

"And we might have slightly different things we like. I don't think you like pink as much as me."

"I'm more of a purple guy."

"While you two talk, Dusk and I will have to go to the kitchen to record our results to this test." Twilight said, as her horn glowed pink, using her magic to bring two notepads and two quills to the kitchen.

Once Twilight and Dusk went into the kitchen, Hope ask Wish, "Do you want to go to my Hidden Kingdom?"

"Sure." Wish said.

As the two left through the front door, Hope ask her male counterpart, "So, who are the members of Big Green of your world?"


	3. Chapter 3

"So... Your Female Apetrully's name is Shirley Simian?" Hope said, walking down the path to her tree house with her male counterpart. "It sounds really strange to me, but rather unique."

Like her, Wish is a monkey, but with purple and white fur. On his chest was a big, white, star-shaped mark. He was about the same height as Hope, maybe a inch or two taller than her.

"And not Apetrully?" Wish said with a small chuckle.

"Well, I got used to it." Hope said. "Oh, I see it!"

Wish froze at the sight of the tree house. Its colors were a bit more girly than he expected.

"What's the matter?" Hope said.

"It's nothing." Wish said.

When they got to the porch of the tree house, Hope notice something on the door. It was a note, which says, _Dear anyone who visits me (Most likely Apetrully),_

_If you want to visit me, then go to Ponyville's library. Have a nice day._

_From, Hope._

"Oh yeah..." Hope said, taking it down. "I left a note on the door, just in case anyone decided to visit me."

"Me too. Which makes sense we're kind of the same person." Wish said.

As they enter the tree house, from a distance, we can see a square headed man.

_W-Who was that with Hope!? _Apetrully thought.

* * *

In Ponyville's library...

"So, your Applejack's name is still Applejack?" Twilight ask, confuse.

"I guess the name Applejack isn't really specific with the genders." Dusk said.

Twilight chuckled, but stopped when she remember something.

"Hm..." Twilight said.

"What is it?" Dusk ask.

"Remember how we were talking at the same time and how we did everything at the same time, but that trait suddenly stopped for some reason, like how Hope and I were able to drag Wish into this world. Hope have to thought of something different to break the habit, or we'll still be trying to pull our friends into our world for who knows how long, or Hope would be in your world while Wish would be in my world."

"You're right."

"How is it possible? There must be a reason why we're not mirroring each other right now."

"Some kind of magic we accidentally cast?"

"No. I don't think there's a type of magic that can do that."

"We did finish a spell once. Why do you think we are alicorns?"

"Yes... but I don't think it's that easy to create a spell without noticing it."

"Just trying to state some possibilities."

"Hm..." The two alicorns said, thinking what could be possible.

* * *

In Hope's tree house...

Wish was in the living room, watching TV, while Hope was getting snacks from the kitchen.

_It's so weird to see the characters you know as the opposite gender. _Wish thought.

There was a knock on the door, and Wish heard Hope shout, "I'll get that!"

When Hope open the door, she could see Apetrully at the door. For some reason, he looks a little mad. With a smile on her face, Hope said, "Hi, Apetrully."

"H-Hi, Hope." Apetrully said, seeing Wish in the living room. "Um... Who's that with you?"

"Him?" Hope said, as Wish begins to pay attention to them. " He's my... cousin, Wish."

Apetrully's expression calmed down as he said, "Cousin? Did you say 'cousin'?"

"Yup, he's my cousin." Hope said.

"I'm really her cousin." Wish said with a nervous chuckle.

"Well... I do see the family resemblance." Apetrully said.

"Yeah... Family resemblance... Right..." Hope said with a nervous chuckle.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why is he here?"

"Why is he here? Well... He just visiting until he's able to go back to his adventure."

"Oh."

"Come in. Come in. I'll get snacks."

As Hope quickly went to the kitchen, Apetrully decided to sit next to Wish, and ask, "You're really Hope's cousin?"

"Yes." Wish said.

"How come Hope never mention you before?"

"Well, we didn't really to hang out with each other when we were kids, but we still feel like we're siblings."

Apetrully narrow his eyes a bit, noticing Wish is staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" Apetrully ask.

"Sorry." Wish said. "You kind of remind me of a friend I know."

"Really?"

* * *

In the other universe, near Wish's tree house...

We see someone walking towards Wish's tree house. The person was a striking resemblance to Apetrully, but as a girl. Her name was Shirley Simian, and she really look like Apetruly, only more... curvy than him, and have long eyelashes. When she reached to the purple and white tree house, she notice a note on the door. It said, _Dear anyone who visits me (Most likely Shirley Simian),_

_If you want to visit me, then go to Ponyville's library. Have a nice day._

_From, Wish._

"I'm coming, Wish!" Shirley said, trying to remember where the portal to Ponyville is.


End file.
